


touch and tremble

by dawnstruck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this, he had thought before, only to realize that, I don't got this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch and tremble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkandwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/gifts).



> So, I sort of prompted myself with the headcanon that Noya would unexpectedly be all nervous and blushing in bed while Asahi becamse this confident sex god. And whoops, I actually wrote it.
> 
> Work is dedicated to inkandwords who kind of got me over my fear of writing Asanoya and for Haikyuu in general. But looks, now it's actually my first ever PWP. And thus my first time dedicating porn to someone. My parents must be so proud.

The first time they had done this together, Nishinoya had been full of confidence.

He had been prepared for this, had read up on it, had watched some AVs (and only been mildly traumatized), had thought that he would take the reigns and show Asahi what was what. They'd get down and dirty, it'd only be a little awkward, and with time Asahi would lose his shyness in such matters.

Point is, Nishinoya had been ready.

So he'd kicked off his t-shirt and his cargo shorts, practically bounced onto Asahi's fortunately large bed, and turned around to face his boyfriend. Asahi, by that point was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and neatly hanging it over the chair by his desk.

And Noya had stared a little, because he had seen Asahi half-dressed and even naked plenty of times, but those were usually after training with the pungent smell of teenage boy sweat in the air, and in general eyeing another guy in the locker room, even if he was your boyfriend, was just not done.

So Noya had found himself staring openly, his mouth going dry, at the sight of Asahi's broad chest, at the trail of hair that wound its way from his bellybutton down to the waistline of his jeans. The jeans he was shimmying out now with a little wriggle of his hips, and that movement should have looked so funny on Asahi, so adorkable, but instead Noya just felt his face grow hot.

And Asahi had caught his gaze then, had given him a small smile, and Noya had been never felt so out of his depth.

I got this, he had thought before, only to realize that, I don't got this at all.

 

That had been several weeks ago now and Noya thinks that he really should have gotten used to it by now. He's seen Asahi naked plenty of times. He's been fucked by him, too.

Yet the mere thought of it still makes him light up like a beacon. A very short, very unhappy beacon. Because this is totally not how things had been supposed to go.

Noya had wanted to try all that kinky stuff he had heard about, had wanted to dirty-talk Asahi like there was no tomorrow. He had wanted to brag to Ryuu as well, Ryuu who would gag and groan but still listen because he was the best friend anyone could ask for, and because he was still very much virginal and had this morbid curiosity about all kinds of sex, even if that sex was gay and happening between his teammates.

Thing is, Noya never got to brag. Even when – _especially_ when – Ryuu got over himself enough to outright ask about it, all Nishinoya could do was squeak a little and hide his face behind his hands.

“That bad?” Ryuu had asked with heart-felt sympathy and Noya had shaken his head furiously, because-

That _good_. That good and now he is once more arching up into Asahi's embrace.

Asahi – big teddy bear of a man that he is in pretty much any other aspect of life – becomes downright predatory in the bedroom. And every other place they have done it so far because Asahi is also horny all of the time and in those moments doesn't seem to care about getting caught.

And Noya cares very much about getting caught, does not want to be seen with his pants down around his ankles should someone happen to walk in on them, but whenever he tries to protest, Asahi already has his mouth on him in one way or the other, and the words just die a tragic silent death in his throat.

So far, they've done it in the club room, the storage room, an empty class room, in the old park, and on the couch in Asahi's living room where his mother could have come home at any moment.

And it's insane. Noya should just whack Asahi over the head and tell him no, but he just can't. He physically can't.

Whenever their kisses turn a little more intense, when a make-out session is about to develop, Asahi gets this strange glint in his eyes. He pulls back a little, squares his shoulders, steels himself like he always does before a game, and suddenly looks like a completely different person.

There's this quiet confidence in him, that catches Noya off guard every single time. Because Noya is at ease with himself, he is unashamed, because he may be short, but his ego certainly makes up for it.

Asahi had always been the total opposite of that, had been downcast eyes and fidgeting hands, trying to make himself appear smaller. But when they are kissing... when they are naked...

Asahi only ever looks at Noya, never takes his eyes off him for even a second.

He looks so incredibly calm, so sure of himself, and Nishinoya doesn't understand where he gets it from. Asahi had been supposed to play the blushing maiden, the one who was swept off his feet in a hurricane of feelings, just as he had been when Noya had first confessed to him.

Instead it is Noya now whose blood can't decide whether to rush to his face or to his groin, who's feeling strangely light-headed, who can't make any sounds safe for those terrible little whimpers in the back of his throat.

Asahi always lets his hair down, the chestnut-brown strands framing his face, all wavy and shit, and not for the first time Noya is struck by the thought that his boyfriend could probably be a model.

Asahi is not aware of how guys often send him admiring glances, how girls quickly look away when they catch sight of him, only to blush and then peer over once more. He's got that build, that maturity, the big droopy eyes and the sensual lips, surrounded by stubble as they are.

Noya hates beard burn and loves it and he relishes in the sensation of feeling sore all over for the rest of the day, for more reasons that just one.

The way Asahi can manhandle him so easily, can pick him up and flip him over and hold him down and spread him apart – Nishinoya should die of embarrassment, should want to rail and shake his fist in righteous fury. But instead he just goes with it, clings to Asahi, tries to get closer.

As the libero, Noya is easily the bendiest out of all the team. He may not have the same bulk of muscle as some of the others, but he can stretch and contort his body in ways that are surprisingly useful when Asahi hoists him up and maneuvers him into some complicated position.

He thinks that his body bared like this must be a sorry little sight, all bones and bruises, certainly nothing that anyone would get excited about, but Asahi always lets out this- this tiny little breath before settling against him, pressing his face into his hair, his neck and kind of inhaling him as though Noya were the best thing, the best flavor ever.

That's not true, though. Asahi is the best flavor ever. For lack of talking, Noya's mouth needs a different occupation, needs to latch itself onto all the parts of Asahi it can reach, his biceps, his dark nipples, his earlobes. He tastes different everywhere, but it's still kind of the same, and Noya has tried blowing him before and that's when he tastes best.

The people in the AVs always make it look so easy, like you only got to open your mouth and swallow it down, but it's not easy at all because Asahi is hung and Noya can barely fit more than the head of his cock into his mouth while his fingers uncertainly close around the length of it, hesitantly touching his balls.

He's not good at it, he can't possibly be good at it, not when he feels like he is gonna choke any moment and has no idea what he is doing, but then Asahi tilts his head back, settles one big hand against the curve of Noya's skull, and moans quietly.

And Noya moans back, how can he not, almost comes right then and there on the spot.

He doesn't though. There's still so much to do, so much pleasure to be had.

 

Like now when Asahi has him on his back and against the already sweat-damp sheets, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing too demanding really, but Noya always feels so small like this, with Asahi above him, around him, engulfing him reminiscent of how it feels when you step out of an air-conditioned supermarket, only to suddenly remember that it's in the middle of summer, the hot pressure sinking into every inch of your skin.

There is such heat in him, high and red in his cheeks, churning in the pit of his stomach, and all strange and tingly in his very finger tips as they touch and tremble and outline the sharp edges of Asahi's shoulder blades.

Asahi's hands push his thighs apart and Noya opens them willingly, spreads his legs are far as they go, and yes, yes, in this moment he is ready for it, has never been more ready, he needs it now, he-

He can't say it, never can, but his high keening noises must clue Asahi in because he rubs the edge of his thumb over Noya's slick hole before lining his cock up and slowly pushing forward, pushing in.

With every inch, the air is pressed out of Noya's lungs until he thinks he must be suffocating, he feels so full, there surely cannot be any space left in him for something as inconsequential as breathing.

He's stuttering out hiccuping noises and his hands scramble for purchase along the long hard expanse of Asahi's back before finally settling on his ass, the clenched muscle of his buttocks.

When he is buried all the way inside, Asahi lets out this aborted, little breath against the side of Noya's neck, the only concession to the fact that this is affecting him, too, on some baser level, that Noya and Noya's touch and Noya's body have him enthralled just as much.

But then that spell, that small moment of triumph is broken, and Asahi pulls out, thrusts back in, and then fucks him like no one can ever have been fucked before.

Fancy words from literature class zap around Noya's mind like pinballs, words like debauched and defiled and _dirty_ , and Hell, he could write poetry about how Asahi's dick feels inside of him.

He is thrashing with it, is being jostled up along the mattress with the force of it, until Asahi grabs his hips and pulls him farther down again, just like that, a little growl thrown in, like he won't let Noya escape, like he'll just drag him back and fuck him harder than before.

Noya's face is so hot, his entire body, like embers lying directly underneath his skin, and there are tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, so overwhelmed by feeling, by desire, by Asahi.

And Noya wonders, where did he learn this, because Noya certainly wasn't the one to teach him, and Asahi had never been with anyone else before either, was definitely too shy, too proper to even consider watching any sort of porn.

Maybe it's instinct, Noya thinks, his eyes rolling back in their sockets. Some animal need.

Or maybe every tiny bit of self-esteem that was allotted to Asahi ended up being squished into his sexual prowess, leaving nothing for the rest of him.

But frankly, by this point, Noya doesn't even care anymore, can only focus on the constant stimulation, his entire being oversensitive like an exposed nerve.

“Yuu,” Asahi moans into his ear, and Noya is done for.

He tosses his head back, pressing into the mattress, straining his neck, as his hips twist and jerk and he is coming.

Asahi clenches his arms around him, so hard that he can hear his ribs crack a little, but he likes it, likes feeling so overpowered and treasured at the same time. Because Asahi could easily hurt him if he wanted to. But he doesn't. He only gives him unimaginable pleasure, and no one must ever know, no one must ever-

He slumps, the fireworks behind his eyelids slowly fading away, the electricity leaving his limbs, and he can open his mouth again, can breathe.

Asahi hoists him up and rolls over, so that Noya is sprawled out over his chest, still bone- and senseless.

He reaches out for the tissues they now keep next to the bed at all time, feebly stuffing some between them to get at the mess Noya made before pulling off his own condom, bunching it up in a tissue and tossing it over into the trash can, impeccable aim.

“Was that okay for you?” he asks, the first hint of uncertainty creeping back into his voice, and how is that even a question when Noya is still speechless and incoherent?

And there's still so much that Noya wants to do. Someday he wants them to do this without a condom, wants to feel Asahi coming hot and hard inside him. And maybe, maybe he wants Asahi to spread him open afterwards, to lick and suck it out of him until Noya is sobbing into his pillow with pleasure. He had seen it in an AV before, had thought it gross at the time, but now there is something strangely arousing about it, and he wants to tell Asahi about this fantasy, wants to pull at his hair and tell him to fuck him hard, wants to bite at the tendons in his neck and leave angry, possessive bruises.

But he doesn't do any of that. Instead, he just hides his face against Asahi's shoulder and gives a timid nod. Asahi, as always, just chuckles, all quiet and relieved, and presses a lingering kiss to Noya's temple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little something but please let me know if the characterization was still convincing.


End file.
